The Way You Work It
by Redlance-ck
Summary: Beca just really likes the way Chloe works it. As it turns out, Chloe likes the way Beca does too.


**Disclaimer**: The characters of Pitch perfect do not belong to me. However, this is probably what I'd do with them if they did.

**A/N**: So. This started out as just a small scene that had been nudging me to write it for ages now. Then I started writing it and it kind of developed a life of its own and wouldn't let me go until it was done with me. This is the result. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>"Did you think I was cute when we first met?" Beca glanced at Chloe over the screen of her laptop, eyebrows raised in surprise. They'd been sitting in companionable silence for the better part of an hour now and to be unexpectedly faced with such a random question threw her a little.<p>

"Um." She blinked. "Honestly?" Chloe appeared wary but nodded anyway and Beca closed the lid of her computer. She let out a sigh that made it sound as though she was about to confess that she had dropped out of law school to become a fashion designer. To her parents. "I kinda thought you were... weird."

"Weird?" Chloe repeated after a moment, her tone revealing nothing.

"Well," Beca paused, tilting her head a little to one side and popping one of the cherry flavoured hard candies that Chloe kept around the apartment into her mouth. And she kept them **all** over the apartment. Beca would find piles scattered everywhere and she was, at this point, almost positive that her girlfriend was part hamster. "Maybe not weird. But kind of... Forward? Weirdly persistent." Bright blue eyes narrowed.

"How do you mean?" Beca pushed the candy to the other side of her mouth and tucked it into her cheek as her lips started curving towards a smirk.

"We make music." She cocked an eyebrow and gave another, rather pointed shift the sweet. "With our mouths." Chloe rolled her eyes at the now old joke. "And you burst into my shower. I think most people would find that at least a bit persistent."

"I'm just very passionate." Chloe argued, lifting her chin in a manner that was both stubborn and snobby.

"Well I know **that**." And Beca made a show of leering at her, eyes dragging along the length of the redhead's lithe body.

"About **music**." Chloe spoke slow and clear, annunciating the last word as if she was teaching a child how to say it. Or a chimp.

"And..." Beca dropped her voice to a scandalised whisper. "Nudity." Chloe laughed so hard she let out a soft snort, then immediately- though briefly - slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm pretty passionate about whatever you just did there." Beca pointed a finger at her, drawing a circle in the air with the tip as she crunched the sweet into powder.

"I'm only passionate about **your** nudity." Chloe watched Beca lift the laptop from her thighs and set it aside, then stood and started across the room. "Nudeness." Chloe grinned at the memory and the longer she thought about it, the more the grin turned into a chuckle. "Nude."

"Excuse me I **was** nude." A chuckle that erupted into a laugh as Beca finally stopped at the edge of the bed on which Chloe was sat.

"Unless you're an eighty-year-old woman, I'm pretty sure you were just naked." Beca reached down and took hold of Chloe's hand, messily twisting their fingers together.

"Maybe I **am** an eighty-year-old woman." She retorted with wide, shocked eyes and she drew their hands up towards her mouth.

"You are the hottest eighty-year-old I have ever seen." Chloe smirked up at her. Beca placed a kiss against her knuckles and felt her heart give an exuberant thump as her girlfriend's eyes softened at the gesture.

"Oh yeah? What about Betty White?"

"Even hotter than Betty White." Beca grinned and let their hands fall against but kept their fingers locked together. "What's your secret?" The brunette made a show of glancing around to ensure there was no one else within hearing distance. Then she leaned in close like she was about to divulge some great secret.

"Lots of sex," she confessed, expression serious, "with a smoking hot redhead." Chloe's face lit up like it always did whenever she laughed - something that continued to endear her to Beca - and she gave the brunette's arm a firm tug. She went willingly, meeting Chloe's smiling lips with her own and sinking into the kiss.

Kissing Chloe had been something that Beca had had to get used to in the beginning. Not only because of the rush of emotion that came with it, or the fact that the redhead could do things with her mouth that made Beca's toes curl. No, the biggest learning curve had been the smiling. Because Beca couldn't recall a single time Chloe **hadn't** smiled into a kiss and that had made things a little awkward at first. But it had also made Chloe smile all the more and then insist that they just needed to practise until they got it right. Perfect.

And oh how they'd practised. Hours upon hours that had culminated in them now having it down to an easy, sensual science. Something Beca took full advantage of whenever the opportunity arose.

She bent one leg at the knee and then lifted the other to straddle Chloe's lap, not breaking the kiss for even a second. Only slowed it down, deepened it with a steady exhalation and simultaneously turned up the heat of it by running her fingers through fiery locks. She felt Chloe's smile falter and Beca broke away with a smirk. She knew that the other girl's eyes had just rolled into the back of her head even though she couldn't see them. She'd found out early on that for Chloe, any kind of hair action was "like a million little orgasms" - Chloe's words of course - and one touch could render the other girl helpless.

And so Chloe just kind of melted. Backwards into the bed and she took Beca with her. They hit the mattress in a mess of limbs and a tangle of laughter. Beca readjusted herself as she laughed, pulling her hand from where she had it pinned between Chloe and the bed. Then she braced herself on her forearms as Chloe scooted further up the bed. Beca hovered there above her until Chloe's laughter eased back into another smile and then the redhead rose up to meet her. Pull her down with nothing but her lips. Chloe sighed as she swept her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip and the sound, weighted and charged, sparked something in Beca.

Her body surged, greedily pressing into the one beneath her, and Chloe's fading sigh fractured, releasing a moan that ran deep and long. She lifted her hands to grope at Beca, bunching the material of the other girl's shirt into a fist just above her hips as she tried to pull her closer. When she was unsuccessful - because they couldn't really be any closer than they already were - she settled for slipping her hands under the shirt instead. Beca inhaled, a sudden sharp and noisy hiss, and her involuntary jerk ended the kiss.

"I love that." Chloe said as soon as her mouth was free, voice thick with desire in a way that Beca was familiar with but would never be used to. "I love all the noises you make." Beca groaned at the teasing and hid her blush in the redhead's neck where she dragged hot, open-mouthed kisses across the skin. Chloe's breath hitched and she dug her nails into the flesh beneath them. "For the record," she paused, breathless, "the first time I saw you I thought you were a babe." She felt Beca grin into her neck and ran her fingertips along the girl's ribcage. "With your cute little ear monstrosities." Beca pulled up and away like she'd been electrocuted and stared down at Chloe, her face twisted into a strange shocked grimace.

"Wow, I never thought I'd have to spell this out for you but, Chloe?" The girl in question tilted her head to one side against the duvet. "You role playing Aubrey is **so** not a turn on for me." Chloe's mouth curved around into a perfect 'o' of mock outrage.

"Aca-scuse me?!" Beca's eyes widened so extensively that for a second Chloe was afraid she might strain them. But only a second, because after that she was so overcome by laughter that the brunette had to roll off her.

"Oh my **god**. Stop! Or I seriously might never want to have sex ever again." Chloe's laughter continued to bubble until Beca huffed and started to get up.

"Hey!" Chloe protested, making a grab for Beca but she dodged out of the way. So she settled for sitting up and pouting at her instead. "Come back."

"Nope." Beca popped the 'p' to emphasize just how serious she was and stood at the end of the bed, arms folded. "I think you might have done some severe mental damage this time." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Oh you and Aubrey are fine now." She brushed it off with a wave of her hand and Beca barked a laugh.

"I still don't want to have sex with her!"

"Oh." Chloe frowned and then, in a tone laced with feigned confusion, she said, "Is that where that was going?" Beca picked up the stuff teddy bear that usually sat at the edge of the bed and threw it at her. Chloe caught it with a grin. "Good to know you're not lusting after your former captain." She said with a wink, tipping the bear - Mr Ted - from one hand into the other. Beca visibly shuddered.

"I am begging you." Chloe flopped back onto the bed with a chuckle and hugged the bear to her chest, looking at Beca along the bridge of her nose.

"I remember the first time I thought you were sexy." She bounced back into their previous conversation without missing a beat. Beca arched an eyebrow as she moved around the side of the bed, lips pursed and dark blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Was I naked, uncomfortable and just trying to shower at the time?" Chloe shook her head with a smile.

"Nuh uh." When she didn't then immediately divulge the information, Beca prompted her with a twisting roll of her hand; the universal signal for "get on with it". With an uneven breath, Chloe gave in. "The riff off. No Diggity." It was an almost shy confession, which was strange because Chloe was anything but shy, especially with Beca.

"Oh yeah?" So it made for the perfect opportunity to tease her, just a little. Chloe hummed her affirmation, gaze following Beca as she moved.

"It was the first time any of us saw you feeling really confident in the Bellas."

"Until you all left me hanging like a dead fish."

"I was in shock!" And she had been. They all had. "I didn't expect you to bust out some mad white girl rapping skills." Even Aubrey had displayed her albeit fleeting surprise at the brunette's unexpected addition. "And then you totally just... rocked it. And it was hot." She even sounded a little warm herself as she confessed, her cheeks flushing. "All of it."

"Hot, huh?" The response was vague at best but Beca reached down to take hold of Chloe's hand again, then tugged on it until the redhead relented and stood.

"Yeah. Sexy. "She said with a breathless sigh and the memory of it clouding her eyes, turning them hooded and heavy. Beca gave her hand another tug at the last second and Chloe stumbled forward into her. She placed the taller girl's hand on her shoulder and left it there, dropping both of her own to rest on Chloe's hips. She pressed their foreheads together and let her gaze travel between their bodies. She could feel Chloe's uneven breaths and tightened her hold. Then began rocking her hips from side to side, using her hands to urge Chloe into doing the same. They stayed that way for a short while, Chloe following with some confusion. Though that was something easily outmatched by the feeling of happy contentment that came with Beca's presence. Or thoughts about Beca. Beca in general. "Shorty get down, good lord..." Her low melody sent a wave of fire crashing through Chloe and it rolled up from the pit of her stomach to scorch its way along her spine. "Baby got 'em open up all over town." Her hands clenched at she shorter girl's shoulders as she continued to sing, hips swaying together. Mesmerizing Chloe with the motion. "...I can't get her out of my mind," She tilted her head back up, slow and purposeful, and brushed their noses together. She let herself linger for a few seconds, so she could feel Chloe's labored breaths drift over her. She brought her lips close enough to almost sing her way into a kiss, but held back just enough to make Chloe want it. Really want it. Then she lifted a hand to take hold of Chloe's again and held it above their heads. Reluctantly, Chloe let Beca twirl her until she could feel the brunette behind her. Then Beca's hand returned to her hip. "I think about the girl all the time."

Chloe let out a gasp of air as Beca gave her hips a firm tug and pulled her flush against her front. Chloe could feel every inch of Beca pressing into her, from the tips of her toes to the swell of her breasts. She brushed the tip of her nose along the arch of her neck and placed a single kiss just behind Chloe's ear. An arm came up, bending at the elbow and half wrapping around Beca, who smiled as she felt Chloe's hand at her hair. Then the grip she had on her hips tightened and she sang the next words into Chloe's ear. "I like the way you work it..." Beca gave her hips a firm roll, taking Chloe's along for the ride, and she grinned into soft skin when she heard the girl's high half-moan. "Gotta bag it up, baby." They moved in sync as Beca guided them through the rhythm, easy and seamless, the motion hypnotic like a lava lamp.

She slipped her thumbs under the hem of Chloe's t-shirt and pushed her hands up, splaying them to lie heavily against a flat stomach. Chloe's hips stuttered out of the set rhythm at the touch, lower lip caught between her teeth, but the trip only made her push back harder. She felt Beca chuckle against her neck, felt fingertips dig themselves into her flesh and then rake across it. Chloe's chest heaved and she struggled to breathe amid the flames that rose and coiled low in her stomach. Licking at her insides as Beca's mouth at her neck made her dizzy. Mouth, teeth, tongue. Beca bit down and Chloe's hips bucked unmistakably. The involuntary motion pulled a moan from Beca and light eyes snapped shut at the sound, fingers of one hand desperately grasping for dark hair, for something to anchor herself with.

"I like the way you work it..." Beca left a hand at Choe's ribcage to hold her back against her and then let the other drift back down. "Got to bag it up, baby." Over the lines and curves of toned abdominal muscles until her fingers hit the waistband of Chloe's jeans and then there was only a moment of hesitation. A moment in which Beca's thumb worked the button out of its hole with a practised proficiency and Chloe stopped breathing entirely. Leaving only Beca's hard breaths to fill the silence as she nudged down the zipper. "I like the way you work it…" Chloe released her lip to let out a whimper as the hand undressing her retreated back up, then eased down under the elastic of her underwear. "Got to bag it-" This time Chloe's moan was loud and full, cutting her off and drowning out the hissed curse that flew from between Beca's parted lips as she curled her fingers through Chloe's wetness. "Jesus, Chloe. You're soaked." A keening whimper, breathless and strained, was all the reply she got.

The redhead's arm still hung uselessly around Beca, barely touching her, but she brought a hand up to clutch at Beca's forearm. She could feel the muscles working as Beca moved her hand, her fingers, beneath the barrier of her jeans. Slow and steady, like the hot breaths she left against Chloe's skin as she tried to regain her confident composure. Tried not to give in and come undone at the first touch. At the sound of Chloe moaning her name in a way that made her sound like the star of a teenager's wet dream. Or hers, come to think of it. She gave her lips a slow lick and blew out a shaky breath.

"I like the way you-" But Chloe had apparently reached her breaking point and she snapped with all the fire and thunder that Beca had come to love. To anticipate. To relish.

With a tug, she pulled Beca's hand out of her pants and turned, grabbing the brunette by the shirt and pushing her backwards. Beca grimaced as the edge of the dresser dug into her lower back but the pain was immediately swept away by Chloe's tongue. It parted her lips without effort and slipped into her mouth to meet her own like it belonged there. Beca could only grip at the dresser behind her as Chloe took away everything that Beca was with the kiss. Stripped her bare until all that was left was passion and desire. Chloe made doing that seem so easy. Maybe it was for her, with Beca. Because things had been easy for them since the beginning and even though that had scared Beca, somehow Chloe had made it scare her far less than it should have.

So she stood and let Chloe strip her down, claim her, tangle her hands in dark hair and rearrange her entire being. Something she would eventually break with her fingers and her mouth, as many times as Beca would allow. Then she'd put her back together, like no one else could. Like Beca never wanted anyone else to.

Before she could blink it seemed, Chloe was popping open the very last button on Beca's shirt and pushing it from her shoulders. It fell to the dresser, knocking over some of the items that were scattered across the top, and was instantly forgotten. Then Chloe's hands were everywhere at once. They stroked along Beca's sides and raked their nails across her back. She sucked Beca's lower lip between her teeth and tugged, enjoying the way the other girl bucked against her, then lifted a hand to her breast. She squeezed, clumsy and greedy in a way that was somehow sure and certain, and then pulled away in frustration.

"What are you-" Beca's question, protest, whatever was never finished. With deft, expert fingers, she unhooked the offending garment and tore it away, throwing it somewhere behind her Chloe's hand closed around warm flesh and Beca's eyes rolled back, lids closing, as lips and teeth left mark after mark along her neck.

And Chloe hadn't been lying when she'd said she was passionate.

She returned her mouth to Beca's and snaked a hand around the girl's now bare waist, urging her away from the dresser.

"Bed." She mumbled, against lips she could feel curving into a smirk.

"Thought you liked doing it up against stuff." And though Beca's usual cockiness still lingered, it was undone by the breathless edge to her voice. She caught Chloe's lips in a brief kiss and then found herself being turned and gently pushed, backwards onto the bed.

"Oh I do." Chloe purred and Beca's eyes followed her every move as she peeled off her shirt and shimmied the rest of the way out of her pants. She pulled in shallow gulps of air and marvelled, for the millionth time, at just why exactly her girlfriend was "pretty confident about all this". And it wasn't just that she was attractive – stunning, beautiful, **hot** – it was all in how she worked it too. How she knew how to work it around Beca. Chloe climbed onto the bed, crawling up over the brunette's body until she could straddle her hips. Beca could feel her heat and her dampness and she clenched her teeth hard against the jolt of arousal that shot through her. "But when I'm done with you," she husked, the beginning of the promise making Beca feel too hot for her own skin, "you're not going to be able to **feel **your legs, let alone stand against anything."

And while there were many thing that Beca loved about Chloe – her smile, her laugh, the way she worked it – that she kept her promises very quickly skyrocketed to the top of her list.


End file.
